<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Swan Song Songs! by earlgreytea68</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22473295">Swan Song Songs!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68'>earlgreytea68</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Swan Song [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:29:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22473295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the music !</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Swan Song [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/990024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Swan Song Songs!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1AZFCKSURqcdmFIr3g4QRdYPQx5Ctyccx">Wonderful amazing people have written some of Swan's songs and they are glorious and you will want to hear them!!</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>